


Person In The Visions

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Sepasang mata serupa warna saling memandang, mereka sadar mereka telah jatuh cinta.9S x 2B | AU | 30 Days OTP Challenge





	1. Day 1: A Selfie Together

                _“Kau mau selfie denganku?” 9S menawari dengan lugu, 2B menatapnya tak berminat. Apa yang istimewa dari mengambil foto bersama?_

**[]**

****

**_nier:automata_ ** _adalah milik Yoko Taro dan Square Enix. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa **materiil** apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

**_PERSON IN THE VISIONS |_ ** _by **natsume rokunami**_

**_Teen And Up Audiences—Slice of Life—MxF; 9S x 2B_ **

**_Romance—Indonesian—Alternate Universe—untuk “30 Days OTP Challenge”, beberapa ada yang NSFW, rating akan naik seiring jalannya waktu._ **

****

**_Day 1: “A selfie together.”_ **

****

**_contains many errors and cliches here._ **

****

****

**_enjoy!_ **

**[]**

**SOFA** putih itu selalu terasa sempit tiap kali 9S mendaratkan pantat di sana. Goncangan melompat-lompat, kaki dihentakkan ke lantai seolah sedang berkuda, nyanyian tidak jelas dari bibir si pemuda—akrab dipanggil Nines—sudah menjadi ciri khas. Khususnya ketika anak itu berkata ingin bertukar pikiran dengan alien, jangan harap dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila, seperti membuat roket dari kumpulan botol-botol bekas. Upaya mendaur ulang sampah adalah alasan terbaik Nines untuk bebas dari cecar kalimat protes para tetangga.

 

                Harapannya, 2B mendapat ketenangan di hari Rabu yang damai ini. Harusnya mereka sekolah, hari ini ada perayaan ulang tahun yayasan, perlombaan pasti digelar di lapangan, diikuti oleh seluruh siswa-siswi _YoRHa Android Highschool_. Dua puluh menit lalu—2B rajin melihat jam—ponselnya berdering, telepon masuk dari Eve, menanyakan kenapa mereka tidak sekolah. Alasan 2B adalah ia sedang ada acara, sedangkan 9S mendadak muntah-muntah setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Eve yang polos itu tidak akan sampai otaknya untuk menanyakan, “Kenapa kau tahu kondisi 9S, padahal aku belum meneleponnya?”. Namun, itu tidak mustahil karena sudah rahasia umum bahwa 9S dan 2B adalah pasangan. Semua siswa-siswi YoRHa sudah tahu.

 

                Terima kasih untuk 9S yang berteriak sepanjang koridor setelah 2B menerima pernyataan cintanya.

 

                Harapannya juga, 2B sekolah sekarang. Ia bukan tipe tidak masuk tanpa alasan, titel ‘anak rajin’ bukanlah semata-mata karena dia pintar, tapi rajin masuk sekolah. Sedangkan 9S, rajin absen sekolah, dan dia bangga dengan titel itu.

 

                _“Kalau aku bisa menjadi anak sukses karena selalu absen sekolah demi meneliti alien, dunia pasti memberiku penghargaan Nobel!”_ Begitulah ucapnya.

 

                Apa alasan 2B ikut membolos seperti 9S?

 

                9S merengek.

 

                “Akhirnya kita dapat waktu kencan, 2B!” 9S belum berhenti lompat-lompatan bokong di sofa, “Keluargaku sedang pergi sampai lusa, kita bisa bebas di sini!”

 

                “Ini terakhir kalinya aku menuruti niat jelekmu, Nines.” 2B berkata tegas, “Berhenti melompat, kau bisa sakit perut sungguhan nanti.”

 

                Pemuda berambut putih pun diam, tapi kakinya masih berayun layaknya anak kecil bosan. Mata berwarna _silver_ miliknya meneliti 2B yang sedang membaca ulang buku catatan untuk hari ini, senyum manis 9S tidak pudar.

 

                “Padahal teman-teman kita pasti sibuk bersenang-senang di lapangan, kenapa kau belajar?”

 

                “Kenapa kau tidak belajar?” tanya 2B balik. “Bukankah kau seorang siswa?”

 

                “Siswa, ya.” 9S menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Tatapan jatuh ke lantai, “Sebuah tali kekang untuk remaja belasan tahun, mengenakan seragam yang sama, harus melakukan kegiatan yang sama juga. Di bawah tekanan dan aturan, mereka dididik sebagai ‘orang yang sama’. Kau memangnya tidak keberatan dengan itu?”

 

                “Tidak selalu sama, kalau kau membaca daftar nama klub sekolah, kau pasti mengerti kita disediakan pilihan minat dan bakat.” 2B membalik halamannya.

 

                “Yah, aku tidak membacanya.” 9S menyilang kedua tangan di belakang kepala, bersandar pada sofa. “Lagi pula pasti membosankan, aku sudah melihat beberapa dari mereka di lapangan dan ruang-ruang klub yang kulewati, kegiatan mereka juga tidak bebas. Pasti selalu saja ada _slave driver_ di sana. Kenapa orang senang sekali diperintah?”

 

                “Kau hidup di Bumi, Nines, bukan di Mars. Kalau tidak suka dengan aturan di dalam Bumi, pindah planet saja.” Pena 2B menggurat sesuatu di halaman catatan, tampak sedang menyelesaikan soal hitungan.

 

                “Kau tidak rindu denganku?”

 

                “Tidak.”

 

                “Kenapa?!” 9S kembali merengek, mulutnya maju beberapa senti. “Padahal aku selalu rindu denganmu tiap hari. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau kuajak membolos bersama!”

 

                “Kau mengerti teknologi, ‘kan? Kita punya komputer dan _webcam_.”

 

                9S diam sejenak, “Memangnya di Mars ada satelit?”

 

                “Usahakan untukmu membangun satu di sana.”

 

                Dibanding mengeluh, 9S justru bersemangat. Ia segera menegakkan badan, menatap 2B seperti melihat harapan. Matanya berbinar-binar, meraih kedua tangan 2B yang sedang menulis, dipeluk oleh kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

 

                2B menatapnya datar, rasanya ia baru saja salah bicara.

 

                “Aku—pasti—membangun satelit di mars!” ucap 9S, patah-patah. “Tunggu saja, 2B!”

 

                “Semoga berhasil,” balas 2B.

 

                Masih dalam posisi, 9S menatap 2B, tersenyum amat manis. Kalau 2B boleh jujur, susah setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini sangat manis dan bersemangat. Meskipun mereka bertolak-belakang dalam persepsi, bahkan orang lain menyebut mereka tidak cocok, 2B merasa melihat 9S yang mengoceh tentang alien lebih menawan dibanding perut berlekuk milik Eve sekalipun.

 

                9S mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggeser kunci, menekan tombol aplikasi kamera, mengaturnya menjadi kamera depan. Ia duduk berdempetan dengan 2B, memosisikan ponselnya horizontal, seolah mereka sedang bercermin. 2B spontan menutup muka dengan buku. Tertawa kecil, 9S menurunkan buku tersebut dari wajah kekasihnya.

 

                “Ayolah, ini tidak buruk,” kata 9S.

 

                “Kau tahu aku bahkan tidak suka melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin,” 2B menghela napas, “aku terlalu pucat.”

 

                “Pucat?” 9S meliriknya dari atas ke bawah, “Tidak, kau sama saja denganku.”

 

                “Maksudmu aku tampan?”

 

                “EH, BUKAN! Maksudku, kau dan aku itu sama dengan jalan yang berbeda. Kau tetap cantik dan aku tampan seperti biasanya.”

 

                2B lupa kenapa dia bisa menerima pernyataan cinta orang ini.

 

                Selagi 9S memilih-milih filter, 2B tampak tidak bersemangat di sampingnya. Lelaki itu sadar lewat layar ponsel, ia melepas rangkulan, membuat gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

 

“Kau mau selfie denganku?” 9S menawari dengan lugu. Oh, siapa yang akan menolak tatapan lugu Nines? Hanya 2B yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan seperti itu. Orang lain menamakannya dengan _puppy eyes_ , ia akui memang ada persamaan antara mata anjing kelaparan dengan manusia yang berharap ini.

 

2B menatapnya tak berminat. Apa yang istimewa dari mengambil foto bersama?

               

                “Ini istimewa, lho. Kau mengabadikan momen bersamaku dalam gambar, ada hiasan dan efek yang bisa ditambahkan untuk menambah ‘seni’ di dalamnya. Kau akan mengerti kalau kau mencoba!”

 

                Benarkah? 2B berpikir sejenak, melirik ponsel 9S di pangkuan lelaki itu. Selang beberapa menit, ia mengangguk.

 

                “Satu potret saja,” kata 2B.

 

                Senyum dan pipi 9S mengembang manis, layaknya roti madu dalam oven.

 

                “Kita pakai filter kucing, ya!”

 

                “Kucing?”

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

                Sementara itu, di sekolah, Adam yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon samping lapangan itu iseng membuka ponselnya, sembari mengarahkan mulut botol minuman isotonik ke bibir. Eve sedang lari mencari mesin penjual _sandwich_ otomatis di belakang gedung sekolah. Hari sudah siang, perlombaan masih berjalan. Dua bersaudara itu baru saja menyelesaikan lomba lari estafet beberapa menit lalu.

 

                Sejenak, kepalanya miring, bersama alis naik sebelah. Kedua mata menyipit melihat layar ponselnya menunjukan _insto story_ milik 9S yang baru diunggah beberapa menit lalu. Sekitar 10 buah _selfie_ -nya dengan 2B masuk di sana, berhiaskan _filter_ lucu. Dimulai dari anjing, kucing, tikus, kumis, sampai topeng _gothic_. Berbagai tema dicoba, dan mereka tampak sehat bugar, terutama 9S yang tersenyum ceria.

 

                Di foto terakhir, tampak tulisan ‘ _having fun with my gf’_.

 

                Sadar sesuatu, Adam tersenyum licik, menyentuh kotak komentar lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, kemudian menekan tombol ‘kirim’.

 

                _“Having fun skipping your math class with Commander? My deep condolences to you and 2B.”_

                Ia yakin 2B di sana panik setengah mati.

**[to be continued]**

**A/N: Halo, saya Natsume Rokunami, ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom NieR: Automata! Semoga kalian suka, ya.**

**Saya sudah lama ingin menulis sesuatu untuk fandom ini, baru tercapai sekarang. Niatnya ingin meramaikan fandom NieR: Automata sebagai rumah baru saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat dari challenge di internet untuk 30 hari bersama OTP. 2B dan 9S adalah OTP saya, jadilah fanfik ini. Semoga saya berhasil menamatkannya sampai hari terakhir, tanggal 18 April. <3 **

**OTP saya di NieR: Automata selain mereka adalah 4S x A2. 4S bisa ditemukan di misi Reconnaissance Squad. Saya pribadi belum mencoba menyelesaikan misi ini memakai A2—saya juga main gamenya—tapi fans menggambarkan 4S sebagai orang yang kalem. Oke, otak jahat saya akhirnya ngeship mereka juga HAHAHAH /plek**

**Oke, segini aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!**


	2. Day 2: Sharing a Milkshake

                _9S dan 2B mencoba susu kocok untuk pertama kalinya. “Mereka perlu asupan yang manis-manis supaya langgeng hubungannya,” tutur 6O._

**[]**

****

**_nier:automata_ ** _adalah milik Yoko Taro dan Square Enix. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa **materiil** apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

**_PERSON IN THE VISIONS |_ ** _by **natsume rokunami**_

**_Teen And Up Audiences—Slice of Life—MxF; 9S x 2B_ **

**_Romance—Indonesian—Alternate Universe—untuk “30 Days OTP Challenge”, beberapa ada yang NSFW, rating akan naik seiring jalannya waktu._ **

****

**_Day 2: “Sharing a milkshake.”_ **

****

**_contains many errors and cliches here._ **

****

****

**_enjoy!_ **

**[]**

                **MUSIM** panas tampaknya belum siap berkemas, terik matahari menggantung di langit biru cerah, membutakan kedua mata 2B di kala menengadahkan pandangan ke atas. Gaun putih tipis yang dibelinya khusus untuk menghadapi musim panas ini dikenakannya usai pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini ia ingin memenuhi janji sahabatnya, 6O, untuk berkunjung ke rumah. 6O adalah teman kelas sebelah—kelas Operator—yang memiliki kepribadian ceria dan pecinta barang-barang imut. Di beranda kamarnya, terdapat taman kecil bertanamkan berbagai macam bunga—didominasi _Lunar Tear_ —peliharaan 6O. Semua dirawatnya mulai dari bibit. Tiap pelajaran herbologi, 6O selalu juara.

 

                Peluh diusap dari tengkuk, ia beruntung membawa saputangan, cairan berlebihan ini sangat mengganggu. Gadis berambut putih mempercepat langkah, ujung rambutnya berayun melawan arah, beberapa helai rambut selehernya menempel pada pipi, 2B abaikan dulu sejenak.

 

                Pintu rumah 6O sudah terlihat, 2B berlari ringan, mengatur napas ketika kakinya berhenti di atas karpet ‘selamat datang’ milik keluarga 6O. Bangunan ini menaungi kepalanya yang panas, ia mengibaskan kerah bajunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan tombol bel.

 

                Sekitar dua menit sampai terdengar derap kaki berhamburan ke pintu depan, 2B bisa tebak milik siapa.

 

                “2B, ayo cepat masuk!” Tahu siapa yang datang, 6O menyambutnya dengan senyum ceria. Gadis berambut pirang dikepang itu tampak mengenakan celemek berwarna hijau susu.

 

                Belum sempat 2B mengatakan ‘iya’, 6O sudah menariknya ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu, menyeret sahabatnya ke dapur yang sudah diisi oleh A2. Gadis berambut putih sepinggang itu tampak menggelung rambutnya, menyiapkan beberapa stroberi dari keranjang yang tergantung bertingkat-tingkat dekat pintu pantri. 2B mengenalnya sebagai kakak kelas setingkat di atasnya, kelas Attacker, memiliki kepribadian dingin dan agresif. Tidak sedikit murid YoRHa menyebutnya seksi karena sifatnya itu.

 

                “A2, 2B sudah datang!” seru 6O.

 

                “Oh,” A2 melirik dari sudut mata, “baguslah.”

 

                Dia memang seperti itu.

 

                Gadis berambut seleher itu tidak tahu kenapa A2 ada di rumah 6O. Mereka memang saling mengenal, kelas Operator pasti selalu berafiliasi dengan kelas lainnya, tapi ada apa gerangan A2 yang tergolong cuek dan tidak ingin direpotkan orang lain itu berada di rumah 6O?

 

                “Kau pasti bingung kenapa kuajak ke sini, dan ada A2.” 6O tersenyum jenaka, “Aku dan A2 ingin membuatkan kalian susu kocok!”

 

                “Maaf?”

 

                “6O, kau baru saja membocorkan sesuatu,” A2 menghela napas kasar.

 

                Sadar, 6O menutup mulutnya, “Ups.”

 

                “Jadi, kau,” A2 menghampirinya dengan tatapan ‘ _bow-down-sis’_ , “suka rasa apa?”

 

                “Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian mendadak mengundangku minum susu kocok?” 2B masih belum mengerti situasi sebenarnya.

 

                “Jangan banyak bertanya, jawab saja kau suka rasa apa?”

 

                “Melon.”

 

                A2 mengangguk, berbalik badan meninggalkan 2B menuju pantri. Gadis dingin itu seolah tahu tiap sisi rumah 6O, apakah dia sering berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya tanpa ia ketahui?

 

                6O, tentu saja, tidak peka dengan konversasi dingin di antara mereka.

 

                Bel kembali berbunyi, 6O yang baru saja menawari 2B untuk duduk di kursi, segera melompat dari kursinya lalu pergi menyambut tamu lainnya. Terdengar percakapan antusias di depan, entahlah, 2B sedang memerhatikan bagaimana A2 membelah melon seperti sedang membelah kelapa.

 

                “Aku bawa 9S!” seru 6O, sontak membuat dua kepala menoleh.

 

                “Oh,” mata 2B menunjukkan ketertarikan.

 

                “Ew,” A2 merasa seperti baru melihat kecoa.

 

                “2B!” 9S melambai semangat ke arah 2B—yang dibalas lambaian pelan olehnya—dan menatap sinis A2 yang juga memandangnya serupa. “Kenapa kau di sini?”

 

                “Jaga mulutmu kalau kau tidak ingin kuracuni.”

 

                “Oh, hahaha, oh ya? Kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjangkit _logic virus_ di kepalamu, seluruh dunia terlihat _glitch_ dan merah, kau seperti mabuk untuk 15 tahun ke depan, tahu?”

 

                “Tidak ada yang namanya _logic virus_ bodohmu itu, delusional.”

 

                “Kau mengajak bertengkar?”

 

                Kali ini 6O peka, ia segera berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. “Ahahaha, 9S silakan duduk di samping 2B, A2 kembali lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Oh, biar aku yang buatkan untuk 9S. Kau suka rasa apa?”

 

                Dalam sekedipan cahaya, 9S sudah duduk di samping 2B sembari melipat tangannya di meja, antusias. “Rasa? Kau hendak membuatkanku apa?”

 

                “Susu kocok! 2B juga memesan hal yang sama,” ucap 6O, riang.

 

                Kebenarannya, 2B hanya manggut-manggut saja.

 

                “Oh, yang manis-manis itu, ‘kan?” 9S mengusap dagu, “2B, kau pernah mencobanya?”

 

                “Aku pecinta air putih,” balas 2B, singkat.

 

                9S tersenyum cengiran, “Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya buat kita.”

 

                “Ah, baguslah, aku senang buatanku menjadi pertama kalinya untuk kalian!” 6O tertawa kecil, “Khusus 2B, buatan A2 menjadi pertama kalinya untukmu.”

 

                2B mengangguk kalem, sedangkan 9S mencibir A2 dengan ucapan, “Jangan racuni pacarku.”

 

                “Aku buatkan ini untuk adik kelasku, bukan PACARmu,” balas A2, sewot.

 

                “Sudah, sudah,” 6O tertawa canggung, “tunggu di sini, ya, akan kubuatkan.”

 

                6O berbalik menuju pantri untuk mengambil buah mangga. Pantri di rumah 6O termasuk lengkap, keluarganya memiliki perkebunan dan beberapa ada yang bekerja di industri pangan. Tak heran mengapa anggota keluarga 6O gemar memasak dan mengisi pantrinya selengkap toko di pinggir jalan. 2B akui, pantri milik 6O termasuk yang tercantik baginya.

 

                Proses itu tidak memakan waktu lama, mereka selesai bersamaan, menyuguhkan susu kocok rasa melon dan mangga dingin di hadapan 2B dan 9S. Pasangan itu tidak segera menyambar gelas minuman di hadapan mereka, masih tersisa pertanyaan di benak mereka.

 

                A2 berdeham, memotong 9S yang baru saja membuka mulut, “Sebenarnya ini untuk rangka apa? Kau memintaku datang untuk bantu membuatkan susu kocok, tampaknya mereka berdua juga datang tanpa petunjuk sama sekali.”

 

                9S menelan kekesalannya kembali, menunggu 6O menjawab. Memang, 9S dan 2B  baru mencoba susu kocok untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda itu pikir, mereka hendak melakukan pesta buah bersama-sama karena hari sedang terik, tapi tidak ia perhitungkan kalau 2B juga ikut diundang.

 

                Berwajah polos, 6O menjawab:

 

“Mereka perlu asupan yang manis-manis supaya langgeng hubungannya,” tutur 6O.

 

                Terdiam agak lama.

 

                “Aku pulang,” A2 dengan segala rasa _kegondokannya_ , mengambil tas selempang dari punggung kursi.

 

                “AAAH! TAPI BUKAN ITU SAJA, KOK! DUDUK LAGI, A2!” 6O panik, buru-buru menarik A2 untuk duduk di kursi, berseberangan dengan 2B.

 

                “Jelaskan,” A2 menyilang kaki dan tangan, ia tidak suka membuang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna. Melayani 9S seperti ini bukan hobinya. Lihatlah, lelaki itu tertawa begitu liciknya!

 

                “Aku ingin kau dan 9S berbaikan,” 6O memainkan kedua telunjuk di dada, malu.

 

                Terdiam lama.

 

                “Mana mungkin aku berbaikan dengan iblis wanita seperti dia,” 9S menunjuk A2 dengan jari tengah, menyeringai remeh.

 

                “Perlu seratus tahun untuk mendidiknya menjadi bocah baik-baik,” balas A2 dengan jari tengah teracung bangga, mengangkat sebelah alis.

 

                Urat merah berkedut.

 

                “Kau—MAU—PERTENGKARAN—SEKARANG?!”

 

                “MUKA BOCAHMU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!”

 

                Meja malang digebrak tak sengaja oleh 9S.

 

                Gelas berisi susu kocok mangga tumpah hingga ke lantai.

 

                _Mahakarya 6O tumpah sia-sia._

 

                “AAAH, MAAFKAN AKU, 6O!” —9S.

 

                “Lihat perbuatanmu, bocah.” —A2.

 

                “Kalian sedang apa, sih?” —2B.

 

                “Tenang, tenang!” —6O.

 

                9S sudah sibuk kelabakan mengelap meja dan mengepel lantai, A2 sibuk menertawai adik kelasnya itu, 6O yang ikut panik tapi hanya sibuk mondar-mandir, dan 2B yang diam tenang sembari memandang gelas susu kocok rasa melonnya sendiri.

 

                “9S.”

 

                “Huh?” 9S menoleh.

 

                Sebuah gelas tersodor ke arahnya, dua orang lagi menyimak, “Kita bisa satu gelas bersama.”

 

                Satu, dua, tiga ….

 

                “2-2B!” Pipi 9S memerah sempurna, menyaingi merahnya rambut Devola dan Popola, kain lap dan pel seenaknya dioper kepada A2—gadis itu mengumpat diam-diam walau tidak menolak sekalipun. 6O menekan kedua pipinya, berjinjit antusias, aura _fangirl_ yang sudah lama bersemayam dalam diri 6O akhirnya meluap.

 

                Secepat kilat, pemuda itu sudah duduk di samping 2B, mengambil sedotan dari gelas bekasnya sendiri, dimasukkan ke dalam susu kocok melon milik 2B. Sepasang bibir meraih dua sedotan bersama-sama, menimbulkan decihan dari A2, dan jeritan langit ketujuh dari 6O.

 

                Setidaknya, satu gelas tumpah, pasanganmu masih bisa berbagi miliknya denganmu.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

                “Oh, aku lupa bilang. Berterima kasihlah kepada A2, dia yang membuatkanku susu kocok ini,” ucap 2B, setelah mereka berdua menghabiskannya. A2 dan 6O sendiri sedang sibuk mengepel dan membersihkan peralatan yang digunakan untuk membuat susu kocok mereka.

 

                9S keki, menatap 2B tidak percaya.

 

                Tongkat pel dibanting ke lantai, sepasang kaki jenjang A2 membuat huruf ‘A’, berdiri angkuh di depan 9S yang belum rela memutuskan urat malunya hanya untuk sekadar melihat A2.

 

                “Berterima kasihlah padaku, bocah nakal.”

 

                “SIAPA YANG KAUSEBUT BOCAH?!”

 

                6O, yang sedang mencuci blender, mengendikkan bahu. “Ah, mereka bertengkar lagi.”

 

 

**[to be continued]**


End file.
